


Cover Art for- The Master of Charlton Park

by JackyJango



Series: Cover Art [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst, Cover Art, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega!Charles, Pregnancy, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: On the brink of losing his ancestral home, omega Charles Xavier agreed to do the unthinkable; he would sacrifice his own happiness for the sake of his family, and bear a child for a married alpha and his mate.But Charles never expected that alpha to be Erik Lehnsherr, with whom he shared an impossible love and undeniable passion.





	Cover Art for- The Master of Charlton Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Master of Charlton Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165595) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 



> For my love of Angst & Ger's fic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing? I'll go with viewing...  
> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
